


The Crimson Shadow

by mercibeaucul



Series: dorks in love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Spanking, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercibeaucul/pseuds/mercibeaucul
Summary: Yuuri gets a bit jealous. Victor gets a good dicking.





	The Crimson Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of warnings: 
> 
> Oddly enough, there is a kind of major Star Trek: Deep Space Nine spoiler in the beginning. There are also spoilers for the post-canon works Section 31: Control and The Crimson Shadow (full disclosure: I haven't finished reading either of these, so I am mostly going off of fan summaries). In my fic, the story between Elim Garak and Julian Bashir is actually a tragic romance (I mean, it kind of is anyway). The fic doesn't really have anything to do with DS9; it just serves as a point of conversation at a dinner party. "The Crimson Shadow" could also be Vitya's red bum. :P
> 
> Yuuri and Victor don't really talk about the spanking, but Yuuri asks for consent by tapping on his bottom and asking if he wants "it". It's not something I wanted to address in my fic, but you can assume they have discussed this in the past.
> 
> One last thing: I have re-read and tweaked this fic dozens of times, and every time I go through it I find something to change. So, I decided to just fucking post it already. Here you go, hope you like it. <3

Victor and Yuuri were at a dinner party hosted by Mila’s new girlfriend, and Victor was talking animatedly to one of the guests about the latest romance series he’d read. In Yuuri’s opinion, the man seemed a little _too_ interested in Victor. And it’s not that he could blame him—it was _Victor,_ after all. He was gorgeous, charming, intelligent, and talented. But there was something about the way this man was looking at him that Yuuri didn’t like. He looked at him like Victor was something pretty that could be possessed.

Victor sighed heavily. “It’s just so tragic _._ After living in exile for so long, Elim is finally able to go home and it’s in ruins! And he must rebuild his country from the ground up with his people, all without his dear doctor.” He shook his head sadly. “But Elim and Julian are _meant_ to be together.”

Yuuri continued watching from across the room, only half paying attention to Georgi’s pining over Anya. _Who is this guy?_ Yuuri wondered. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Victor being unfaithful, but he didn’t like that his attentions were focused elsewhere. They hadn’t been able to spend a lot of quality time together recently. Both had been exhausted from training for Worlds, and they both had sponsorship obligations to deal with in the last month. Neither of them had really wanted to go to the dinner party, but Mila was so excited about introducing everyone to her new girlfriend Lucya that they had reluctantly accepted the invitation. He had hoped they’d still be able to spend the evening in each other’s company, but instead he was stuck talking to Georgi while Victor chatted up some other guy.

Victor was passionately recounting the sequel of the series to the other man. “So, Julian is betrayed by his lover Sarina _and_ he uncovers a dark conspiracy about his own people. The whole thing is so traumatic that he becomes totally unresponsive and locked in his own mind.” Victor points at his own head. “Elim ends up caring for him, so they are reunited in a way, but they still can’t truly be together. But he is so devoted to him, and he waits so patiently for Julian to return to his mind, to return to _him_.” Victor clutched his chest dramatically, and the other man placed a comforting hand overtop his own.

“How terribly lonely. I hope they end up together in the end,” he said.

Possessive anger welled up in Yuuri. _He’s touching him now!_ He decided he’d had enough. “Excuse me, Georgi.” Yuuri walked quickly to where Victor was standing and placed a possessive arm around his waist, pulling him close. The other man removed his hand immediately, and Victor inhaled sharply. “Vitya, you haven’t introduced me to your friend _._ ”

“Oh, this is Vitali. I was just telling him all about _The Crimson Shadow._ It’s such a lovely series,” he smiled.

“Hm.” Yuuri turned and ghosted his lips against Victor’s ear. “When we get home tonight, I’m going to fuck you until you’re crying and begging me to let you come,” he whispered.

Victor’s heart leaped in his chest, and all the blood in his body rushed towards his cock. “Well, I won’t spoil the ending for you,” he said, voice strained and suddenly too loud. “Anyway, we must be going, you know, early morning training and all that. It was nice to meet you, um… Videl was it?”

“ _Vitali_ ,” the man said, looking obviously annoyed that Yuuri had intruded. 

“Right, well. I’ll just get our coats, love!” Yuuri downed the rest of his wine before Victor returned with their coats. “Here you are, my Yuuri,” he said as he took Yuuri’s glass and then helped him into his coat.

“Thank you, Vitya. You’re so good to me.” He gave Vitali a smug smile and then wrapped his arm around Victor once more. “Let’s take you home and get you to bed,” he winked.

As soon as they were in the bedroom with the door shut behind them, Yuuri pushed Victor up against the wall, kissing him hard. “You’re _mine_ , Vitya.” He bit the side of his neck hard, and Victor moaned.

“Oh, fuck. Yes, Yuuri. I’m yours, only yours. _Claim_ me,” he begged.

“I _will._ ” He grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled hard, sending the buttons flying about the room.

Victor gasped. “Oh, _Yuuri._ ” He panted out small moans as Yuuri worked his way down his neck to his chest, leaving bite marks along the way. He cried out when Yuuri latched onto a nipple.

“Your skin tastes so good, Vitya. I want to taste all of you.” He licked a trail back up to his neck.

“Oh, yes. Please, Yuuri.” Victor’s hands tugged uselessly at Yuuri’s sweater.

“You’re so pretty when you beg for me, Vitya.” He lifted Victor and carried him to the bed, throwing him onto the mattress.

“Oh, Yuuri. You’re so _strong_.” Victor loved it when Yuuri took charge like that. He wanted to be conquered by Yuuri, and he was always ready and willing to surrender to him.

Yuuri yanked off Victor’s pants and underwear and then kissed a trail from his belly to his lips. “No touching yourself, Vitya.” He pulled his sweater off before pausing to take in the sight of his fiancé. He was lying on the bed panting, jaw slack and lips kiss-bitten. His neck and shoulders littered were with fresh bitemarks. He looked wrecked, and they’d barely begun. “You’re beautiful like this,” he said before slowly taking off his pants. Victor stared as he slid his jeans down his hips and felt his mouth go dry when Yuuri started palming himself through his briefs. “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

Victor groaned at the sight of Yuuri touching himself. “ _Yuuri,_ let me help you with that.” He was grasping at the sheets, cock hard and precum beading at the tip. “I need to touch you.”

“No, Vitya. Just watch,” he said sternly. Then more gently, “I know you can be good for me.” He removed his briefs and slicked himself up using the lube from the nightstand. Then, he started jerking himself off slowly. Victor groaned at the sight.

 “So good, Vitya,” he whispered.

It was agonizing not being able to touch Yuuri. “God, you’re so fucking sexy.”

He bit back a groan. “You’re so pretty, Vitya. I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Victor was gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. He loved to watch Yuuri pleasuring himself, but it was torturous too. He wished it was him touching Yuuri’s cock, wanted to be able to feel him, taste him, make him come. Victor licked his lips. “Please Yuuri,” he pleaded.

“Please what, Vitya?” he shuddered and stroked Victor’s cheek gently with his free hand. He was flushed and shaking, and his movements had picked up in speed. Victor could tell he was close.

“Please let me finish you, Yuuri. I want to make you feel good,” he pouted.

He placed his index finger over his lips, as if considering. Victor loved that he’d absorbed this habit from him, loved the way they were growing into each other. “Well, you have been good. You can use your mouth.” Yuuri stopped and arranged the pillows behind Victor so that he was sitting up a bit.

Victor could feel his mouth watering as he watched him climb up onto the bed and straddle him. Yuuri touched his lips with the tip, and he moaned at the taste.

Yuuri tugged hard at his hair. “Suck it, Vitya. And don’t come, either,” he commanded. Victor’s ears burned at that. He had the occasional habit of getting so worked up from pleasuring Yuuri that he would come untouched. “I won’t, Yuuri. I’ll be good.”

He quickly took him in his mouth, sucking and sliding his tongue in just the way Yuuri loved. He was lost in pleasure himself, loving the feel of Yuuri’s cock in his mouth, the taste, his musky smell, and the lewd sounds he was pulling from him. Yuuri suddenly pulled him by the hair and off his cock before coming all over his face and into his waiting mouth. Victor moaned wantonly as he felt a shudder of pleasure roll through him. Yuuri collapsed against Victor and buried his face in his neck. “God,” he panted. “Thank you, Vitya. That was perfect.” Victor whimpered at the praise, and Yuuri pressed a kiss to his neck. “So good. You’re so good for me.”

Yuuri pulled back and swiped his thumb through his spend, pressing it into Victor’s waiting mouth. He sucked it greedily. “Did you come, Vitya?”

He groaned. “No, but _Yuuri._ I was so close. God, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He paused to take in the sight of Victor. He still had come on his face and in his hair, his face and chest were flushed, and he was covered in a sheen of sweat. “You’re a mess, Vitya.”

“I don’t mind,” he said quietly.

Yuuri let out a low, breathy laugh. “No, you don’t, do you?” Yuuri leaned down to lick Victor’s cheeks clean. Victor shuddered, loving the sensation of Yuuri’s tongue all over him. Yuuri kissed him deeply, and he moaned at the taste. “You’ve been so good tonight. How can I reward you?” He rubbed and pinched at Victor’s nipples, chuckling as he arched up into him. “Hmm. Turn over for me, Vitya.”

Victor turned onto his belly. Yuuri lifted his hips up, parted his cheeks and swiped his tongue over his hole. Victor arched his back and moaned loudly. “Oh my god, _Yuuri._ ”

Yuuri licked into him, fucking Victor with his tongue as he pushed back into his face. Yuuri allowed it, burying his face in Victor’s perfect ass, and loving his taste. When he felt Victor’s body start to quake, he pulled back to lube up two fingers and then pushed into him. “Don’t come until I say, Victor.”

“Oh, fuck— _Yuuri._ ” It wasn’t long before Victor was trembling again and had collapsed into the mattress as Yuuri worked his fingers inside him. “I’m so close, Yuuri,” he choked out.

Victor cried out in frustration when Yuuri withdrew his fingers. “I’m just getting started with you, Vitya.”

Yuuri fucked him hard, bringing him to the edge again and again. Victor was a mess. He still had dried come on his cheeks, his hair was sticking up everywhere, and tears were running down his face. “Oh, Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. Please, I need to come,” he sobbed.

But Yuuri said, “No, not yet,” and Victor groaned in frustration. He rubbed one of his ass cheeks and tapped it lightly with his palm. “Do you want it, Vitya?” Victor whimpered in response, nodding his head. “No, Vitya. You have to say it.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” he spat out. “You know I do, I want everything, everything you’ll give me.” Yuuri knew it was true, and he found that power a little more than intoxicating—he also knew that kind of trust was delicate. But Victor had always held his heart in his hands when it came to Yuuri, and he yearned to be stripped raw by him, to be ripped apart at the seams and then put back together piece by piece. Victor cried out as Yuuri brought his hand down hard on his ass.

“Tell me who you belong to, Vitya.” Yuuri’s voice was strained as his composure was slipping. Victor felt so good around his cock, and looking at him like this was literally a wetdream come true.

“ _You,_ ” he moaned.

He smacked his other cheek. “Say my name, Vitya.”

Victor’s whole body jerked. “ _You,_ Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri, I belong to you, no one else. I love you, Yuuri.” His breath was coming in short gasps, and his whole body was shaking. “Please, please do it again, Yuuri,” he begged. He did, and Victor moaned at the stinging warmth of his hand. “Oh, Yuuri, you’re so good, so good to me. More, please Yuuri,” he babbled as Yuuri fucked into him, hips slapping against his stinging cheeks. Yuuri smacked his ass twice more. Victor cried out in bliss. “Oh, _yes,_ you’re so amazing.”

“ _You’re_ amazing, Vitya. You’re so—fuck, _Vitya._ ” His orgasm hit him with such unexpected force that his knees gave out and collapsed on top of Victor. An uncontrolled moan ripped through him, endearments spilling out of his lips and into Victor’s skin. “I love you, I love you. I’m yours too, Vitya.” He gasped for breath as he came down from his orgasm, holding onto Victor tightly. Once his heart steadied a bit, he pulled out, and Victor groaned at the empty feeling. Yuuri caressed and kissed Victor’s reddened cheeks soothingly.

Victor was sobbing softly. “ _Yuuri._ ”

Yuuri spoke softly. “It’s alright, Vitya. Lie down on your side. It’s okay, sweetheart.” Victor did as he was told, and Yuuri kissed him gently, cupping his face with both hands. “Are you alright? Was that too much?”

He shook his head no. “But _Yuuri_ ,” he hiccupped.

Yuuri frowned. “It’s alright, Vitya. What’s wrong? What can I do?” He took his hand and squeezed it.

He sobbed in frustration and moved their hands onto his still prominent erection, jumping at the contact. Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock. He’d been so focused on wanting to make sure that Victor was alright, that he hadn’t even noticed he still hadn’t come. “Oh, Vitya. I’m sorry, love.” He brought Victor’s hand up to his mouth and kissed his ring. “Wow, you were so good. I’m so proud of you, Vitya. I’ll take care of you,” he assured him and kissed his tears away. “How do you want it? I can ride you, or you can have my mouth.”

“I won’t last long,” he chuckled through his tears. “Just your hand? I want to kiss you.”

Yuuri kissed him sweetly as he jerked him off. It wasn’t long before Victor was coming, Yuuri’s name on his lips, hot streams of come splattering across his stomach. “You’re so good, Vitya. I love you,” he murmured, kissing his jaw and holding him close through his orgasm.

Victor’s body was buzzing. “Wow,” he said breathily.

“Are you alright?” Yuuri murmured against his temple.

Victor laughed a bit giddily. “Yes, Yuuri. That was amazing.”

“It wasn’t too much?” He blushed.

Victor smiled. “You’re so cute, Yuuri. No, I love it when you get like that. I can’t believe you came before me, though.”

Yuuri buried his face in his neck. “I couldn’t help it. You were amazing. You held out for so long.”

“You didn’t say I could come,” Victor said simply.

Yuuri felt his heart swell with affection before guilt punched him in the gut. He bit his lip. “I’m sorry, I guess I was a bit too focused on myself.”

“It’s alright, Yuuri. I like it.” Victor could feel his cheeks heat up. “I mean, I like it when you—when you use me for your pleasure like that.”

Yuuri stared at him in wonderment. “Oh.”

“Is that—is that weird?”

“No! Of course not.” He smiled gently. “Even if it is, well—Victor, you know I’ll always give you what you ask for—eventually,” he grinned. “It doesn’t matter how weird it is.” He wrapped his arms around him, and they traded slow and heated kisses for a while. He kissed Victor’s cheeks softly when they broke apart for air. They held each other close, basking in each other’s warmth and affection. After a while, Yuuri led Victor to the shower, and they both washed each other’s bodies and hair. Victor always did it with such care and reverence that Yuuri thought his heart might burst.

After their shower, Yuuri tucked Victor into bed and let Makkachin into the room so she could snuggle up at their feet. Then he got under the covers with Victor and turned on his side to face him. His eyes were closed, but he wasn’t asleep just yet. Yuuri traced his fingers over the angles of his face and the light freckles over his nose. He stared at him for a long while, wondering how he got so lucky and trying to decide how to say what he wanted to.

“Victor?” he said softly.

“Hmm?” His eyelids fluttered open. “What is it Yuuri?”

“Um—you know, I was thinking,” he started nervously.

“I can tell. I can practically hear the gears turning.” He took his hand and kissed his palm. “You can tell me anything, you know.”

“I know.” Yuuri rested his forehead against Victor’s. He traced soothing patterns into his back as Yuuri worked out what he wanted to say. Yuuri felt his heart clench. He was so patient with him. He would wait for him while Yuuri slept late on their days off, content to just watch him sleep, or walk Makkachin, or make him breakfast. He had waited for Yuuri after the banquet, stayed by his side in Hasetsu while he readied his heart, waited to _come_ until Yuuri said he could, and now he was kissing him softly while he worked up the courage to express what it was he wanted. He took a deep breath. “When I saw you talking to that other guy, letting him flirt with you like that—I don’t know. It sort of set something off in me.”

“Mm,” Victor murmured against his shoulder. “You mean you liked it?” Victor smiled against his skin.

Yuuri buried his head in Victor’s neck. “I mean, yes and no. I was kind of mad, to be honest. We haven’t spent much time together lately, and there you were, just talking to some strange man.” He could feel his cheeks heating with shame.

“Yuuri.” He kissed the top of his head. “You know you have me, right? I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know. I know that. It’s more like—it’s more like, you were looking at him, but you should have been looking at _me._ And then he _touched_ you, and you just let him. You’re _mine_ , Victor.” He gripped Victor’s shoulders and pulled him closer to emphasize his point. “He doesn’t get to touch you like that. No one does.” He looked him straight in the eyes. “And I want everyone to know it. You can be charming and flirt, because, well that’s just you, and I love you. But I want to make sure everyone knows who you go home to, who gets to love you, who gets to fuck you.”

Victor smiled softly. “ _Yuuri._ I know all that.” He ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “You enjoyed our little performance at Rostelecom a little too much for it to have just been for show.”

Yuuri’s grip on him softened. “Oh.”

“Besides, you’re right. We haven’t had enough time alone together lately. I wanted to make it worth the wait.” His lips curled into a sheepish grin.

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “Vitya… did you do that on purpose? Make me jealous?”

He shrugged. “Sometimes you have a hard time asking for what you want, Yuuri. I’m sure you would have said something eventually, but I was kind of hoping you’d just take what you wanted. And it’s not like I didn’t get anything out of it. I _like_ it when you take what you want. When you take what’s _yours._ ”

“Vitya, you…” he trailed off and stroked Victor’s cheek. He leaned into the touch. “You’re full of surprises,” Yuuri smiled.


End file.
